Frozen Minds, Fractured Hearts
by The Queen of Asgard
Summary: Post-Frozen: On her own coronation day, Empress Cornelia and her brother Marco are discovered to be Dream Walkers, people who have been put to death in their kingdom for years. Searching solace, they turn to Queen Elsa and her sister Anna. However, their country will not stop until all Walkers lay dead...including their own royal family and runaway Empress. Elsa/OC, Kristanna
1. Cornelia and Marco

**Hey all! Queenie here and guess who saw Frozen? Thiiiiis chick! After reading some pretty atrocious fanfictions that have to do with Frozen, I thought I would give it my own shot and see if anyone actually reads what I write. Shockingly enough, this isn't going to be an M rated story. Actually, it's only going to be T! Surprise, surprise! Anyway, there's really nothing else I can tell you except that in the beginning, it does somewhat follow the beginning of Frozen's plotline but has my own personal twists. Anywhoo, enjoy, reivews are awesome as are follows and favorites. **

**Becoming a Happy Snowman, **  
**Queenie**

* * *

_-And as it is by code of the One Maker, anyone who is caught practicing, partaking or inherently using the powers of the Dream Walkers will hereby be put to death in accordance with the laws and prophecies of Palaspine."_

_-Book of the One Maker: Harach 72:4_

* * *

Cornelia squared her shoulders and closed her eyes, trying to quell the butterflies that coursed through her belly as she shifted in her smaller, gilded chair. When she opened them again, she was horrified to see that the councilman, Lorrius Butler still stood in front of her parent's own thrones, a wry smile upon his face, his yellowed teeth looking like corn kernels in already chewed gum. It made her stomach turn just looking at them.

"Emperor Jastin, Lady Silva, please if you'd just take a look over the plans of the execution for the Walker we found…" He tried again as he attempted to hand the paperwork over to Cornelia's parents, who frowned upon it, like it was some terrible disease they had been burdened with.

"I'm sure you know what to do, Lorrius," Silva said icily, turning her nose away at the papers, "Surely you and the Council have put more Walkers to death than any other council that has served before you."

"Oh yes, My Lady," he nodded, his ears flopping all around, "The Walkers have almost been dropping themselves onto our laps, you know!"

"Is that right?" Jastin asked in a bored tone of voice, glancing over at his son and Cornelia's twin, Marco sat, his own back straight and his eyes just barely peeking out of his dark curls, so similar to Cornelia's, "Very well, bring them here."

Lorrius stepped forward almost giddily and handed the king a scroll. He didn't even bother looking them over as he quickly scribbled away a signature and nearly tossed it back to the head councilman. "Here, make sure the poor girl doesn't suffer."

"Of course, Your Grace," Lorrius said gleefully as he turned on his heel and took off down the dark blue strip of carpet, the family's color. Jastin sighed and nodded to one of the armed guards.

"Are there any more visitors for today?" He asked as the guard gave a slight shake of his head before answering.

"No, My Emperor."

He stood, stretched and offered his hand to his bride, "Come along then! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

The two children jumped off their seats and went racing after their parents, "I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant!" Marco yelled as he grabbed his father's hand.

Cornelia took her father's other and stuck out her tongue, "Well…I'm so hungry I could eat an entire blue whale!"

"I could eat a mountain!"

"All the snow in Arendell!" Cornelia smirked as her brother narrowed his eyes and made a face at her.

"You can't eat all the snow in Arendell, dummy!" He teased as Cornelia made a face at him and looked up at her father, "When can we go to Arendell and meet the princesses?!" She demanded as her father laughed and squeezed her hand, smiling down at his daughter.

"Oh my little songbird, someday when you're older. I know you want friends." He said as Marco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I want a friend who's a boy so we can go on adventures and ride horses and fight with swords!" He imitated a sword battle as Cornelia made a face at her brother.

"That's stupid!" She turned back to her father, face glowing, "Someday, when I meet them, we can have parties and beautiful dresses and…and…" She tried to think of other things as suddenly, with a clatter, a painting went flying off the wall and down the thickly padded hallway. The family stopped, Silva gasping in horror.

"Now see what you did!" She snapped, rushing over to pick up the painting, "If any of the servants had seen that…"

"They would have kept their mouths shut," Jastin interrupted, letting go of his daughter's hand. He leaned down to see that tears were in her eyes and her lips was quivering, "Now, now, little one. No need for tears."

"Why did I have to be born with this?! Why can't I control it like the others?!" She demanded, tears gushing down her face, "This isn't fair! I don't want to die, not like that girl today!"

"Songbird, please, you'll only make your brother upset too," he assured her, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, "You'll learn how to control it someday, I promise. It's not a curse, it's a gift…even if the One Maker doesn't look at it as such."

She sniffled and looked up at her father, "It's so unfair," She repeated as her father once again kissed her and stood back up.

"Marco, would you take your sister to her room, please?" Jastin asked as Marco grabbed his sister by the hand and led her down a hallway and up a set of stairs.

"You have to be quiet about it, Cornelia or someone will hear you!" Marco hissed as he opened the door to her room, "We have to be careful about what we do."

Cornelia rushed over to her bed and grabbed her stuffed pig named Mr. Stuffer, "Why were we born as Walkers, Marco? I don't understand why we have to have these powers…"

He sat down next to her and placed his head on her shoulder and sighed, "I don't know. But Momma and Poppa say that we need to be careful, especially around The Council. Even if you are next in line…"

"I don't even wanna think about it!" Cornelia yelled, shoving her head into Mr. Stuffer. Instantly, a book shelf tipped over in the corner and she began to cry, "I don't want Mother and Father to ever leave!"

"I understand," He said, sighing and standing up, "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He nodded over towards the door and the hinge turned and the door opened with a quiet creaking noise. Instantly, Cornelia's eyes went wide and she looked over at Marco in horror.

"Marco! What if someone just saw you?!" She hissed as he shrugged and stood up.

"I would have said the door blew open. Goodnight, sister." He gave her one last kiss on the top of the head and like that, he was gone.

* * *

-15 years later-

When Marco was nervous, he paced. Right now, he was pacing. He was dressed in the coronation outfit befitting a king but it wasn't him who had the birthright. No, that went to his sister who was still getting her hair fixed. They had always had each other's backs since their parents' untimely demises but now…now Cornelia was going to become Empress and he couldn't have her back any longer. Even if she was only older by 10 minutes, he had always acted like her protector, sheltering her and keeping her safe. He had learned to control his powers. She, on the other hand, was a loose cannon, a ticking time bomb of Walker energy.

Finally, the door opened and he was taken aback by a vision of dark blue and gold. Her green eyes…the same that Marco shared, were dusted with gold powder and she wore curls that floated down to her waist, obvious hair extensions.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly as Cornelia's face paled slightly but she nodded. He offered her his hand and the two began to walk down the same passageway they had come to know so well. She inhaled sharply as she saw the council lined up in the hallway, offering her their support and comfort. 6 men and 6 women smiled down upon her but the 13th council member wore a leer.

"Ah, the woman of the hour! Congratulations, My Empress," Lorrius cooed as Cornelia looked straight ahead, trying to keep sweat from beating on her forehead.

"Thank you, Lorrius," She said sharply, "Now if you don't mind…"

"Very well," He bowed deeply and stepped out of the way as the twins awaited the music that would announce their arrival.

"Are you ready?" Marco asked his older sister as she looked over to him, her eyes focused and scared.

"To tell you the truth, I know I'm not. How will they feel…?" She whispered as Marco suddenly shoved a finger up against her lips.

"Be quiet," He hissed, "You are the Empress of Palaspine, Lady of the East. Embrace this and don't even think about it."

"You're right," She said softly as the double doors opened and they stepped out onto the balcony. Marco hated crowds because he could see every Aura and with each person in Lianda in attendance to her coronation, the Auras swirled and danced and melted and mingled becoming a stewpot of emotions. He looked over at his sister and saw her own face had a light sheen of sweat over it. If he was having such a difficult time, he could only imagine how his sister felt.

"Princess Cornelia and Prince Marco, of Palaspine," Lorrius announced as the crowds screamed and yelled their approval. Cornelia gave a smile that was as fake as the hair extensions she wore but nobody could tell except for Marco, "Now, if you could, Princess…"

She nodded and knelt down, her dark blue dress pooling around her, "Do you swear to keep your kingdom and the providence of Palaspine safe from all harm that may come to it?"

She nodded, "I swear."

"And do you," Lorrius continued, taking a crown that had once belonged to Silva off its red pillowed perch, "Swear to uphold the traditions and values that have been passed on from generation to generation?"

She swallowed and hesitated but swore to do just that.

"And do you, Princess Cornelia swear to take up arms against the war with those the Demons possess and take hold of, to seek and destroy Dream Walkers as The One Maker has commanded it?" He asked, the crown just barely gracing her head.

"I…I…" She began but just as she opened her mouth again, Marco saw, with fear in his heart, that his sister was about to lose herself. She wrenched her eyes shut and with a yell of agony, he felt his mind began to ring, his thoughts echoing those of the thousands around him. He could only imagine what it would have been like for Cornelia.

"Cornelia!" he yelled as soon as he had gotten his bearings. He looked up to see his sister's eyes unfocused and her nose bleeding profusely, an instant recognition of a Walker with power.

Lorrius was the next one up, "The…Prince and Princess! They're Walkers!" He yelled as Marco managed to help his sister up. The guards were already at the door, blocking it but with a wave of his hand, Marco managed to knock them aside and race back into the palace, slamming the doors behind them.

"Come on, Cornelia! We have to go!" He urged as his sister began to stand on her own, matching his strides with her own.

"Where can we go, Marco?! We can't escape Palaspine! Everyone knows who we are." She moaned as he yanked off the golden pieces of her dress, leaving her with a plain blue gown.

"Pull back your hair. They'll think you're a commoner if you do that," He said quickly, pulling off his own regal jacket, leaving him in a brown vest and white shirt, "I left some supplies in the palace's gardens in case…well, you know."

"I do," She agreed softly, wiping her face with the back of her hand, "I'm so sorry, Marco…I just…I couldn't control it."

"I know. No need to be sorry," He said softly as he wrapped an arm around Cornelia, praying they didn't run into any of the staff.

Finally, they made it outside into the gardens and kept to the shadows as guards ran around, searching for the two. "Stay here." He whispered as he took off across the garden and reached into the hollow of a tree, grabbing two brown cloaks and bags full to the brim with coins. He let Cornelia take one cloak and then wrapped another around himself, "Come on, we need to escape through the sewers. Father kept friends down at the docks who were Walkers and they can take us where we need to go."

"But wouldn't they hate Father?" She asked as they took off across the garden towards the rank smelling sewers in the corner.

"Emperors and Empresses have never made the rules, you know that. It's always been The Council," Marco responded grimly as the descended into the gutters, "Who have always followed The Book of the One Maker."

"I know, I just thought maybe…" She began.

"It would have made no difference if we were Walkers or not. They would have killed you if they had found out even if you were the Empress." He responded, "I just thought maybe…maybe…"

"I could keep it to myself…I'm so sorry, Marco." Cornelia said softly as Marco glanced behind him and squeezed his sister's hand.

"Better now than when you were sitting on the throne and you killed someone," He said with a chuckle. "Now we'd better be quiet. Who knows what's down here?"

She nodded in agreement as the two walked on in silence, their footsteps muffled by the waste that clung to the sewers. Cornelia tried not to scream every time a rat scampered over her foot but sometimes, there was a sharp gasp. Every once in a while, they caught snippets of conversation, mostly about them and being Walkers or the guard's loud, angry voices as they dragged people out of their homes, demanding them if they knew anything about the disappearance of their royal family.

"We're almost there, just a little father," Marco promised as the gloomy darkness began to fade into the warm sunlight of late afternoon. Finally, urging his sister up onto a ladder, the two found themselves covered in sewage, blinking in the light of day.

"This way, I promise," He grabbed his sister by the hand, leading her past the ships of Palaspine's Navy that loomed large and eerily silent towards a row of shabbier, more humble fishing boats until he stopped in front of a particularly shabby one. An old man as tanned as a nut sat on the bow, singing a song about a drunken sailor. When he caught sight of the two, he stood up and walked over to them slowly.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked cautiously as Marco pulled out a bag of gold.

"We seek a calm harbor in a stormy sea," He spoke carefully and quickly as the old man's eyes widened and he ushered them onto the boat.

"I heard about the coronation," he murmured into Marco's ear, "Is your sister alright?"

"Yes, just very scared," He promised him as the old man made a tsk-tsk noise and quickly opened the sails on his vessel.

"Where to, young prince?" He asked, casting off his lines as Marco replaced his hood.

"Take us to Arendell. We will beg audience with Queen Elsa."

The old man nodded and spun the wheel towards the open ocean and towards the setting sun.

* * *

-Arendell-

"Goodness, I'm thankful I'm not outside tonight!" Anna mused, looking out the window at the raging storm that lashed against the castle.

"You couldn't pay me to be outside tonight," Kristoff agreed, moving a chess piece, "Your turn!"

Anna cocked her head and rubbed her chin for a moment before quickly brushing the piece away and placing her queen down in triumph, "Checkmate!"

Kristoff groaned and flopped back onto the floor, "Anna! Why are you so good at this game?"

The redhead grinned and then began setting up the board again, "Come on! This time we can play for…"

The doors burst open and a short little snowman bounded into the room, "Oh! Anna, Anna, teach me how to play chess!" Olaf nearly burst as she laughed and again set up the pieces.

"It's quite simple really," She began to explain as he sat down, his eyes wide and a perpetual smile plastered on his face.

She began to explain the rules but just as she began to, another familiar face burst into the room, but hers wasn't as calm. Queen Elsa of Arendell raced into the room, her body nervous and fast placed, "I need to speak to you both," She said quickly, her ice blue dress sparkling in the light of the fire.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, standing up, her face instantly becoming somber.

"There was a boat crash on the beach not far from here and the survivors are asking for us by name."

"Can I come too?" Kristoff asked, standing up and brushing off his trousers.

"We all need to go," She said somberly as Olaf tugged on her dress.

"Can I come too?" he asked as Elsa leaned down and gave the snowman a small smile.

"You stay here in case anything happens, okay?" She asked as he nodded, "I'll meet you two out in the Great Hall in 5 minutes."

"Okay," Anna agreed as the three raced off to their respectable quarters to dawn something a little more appropriate for the conditions.

When Anna raced out into the barn, she saw the Kristoff was quickly harnessing up Sven who looked just as nervous as both felt.

"I hope we're not too late," Anna said as Kristoff nodded.

"I wonder what happened," He mused as Anna began to saddle her horse, her hands shaking slightly. She didn't deal with shipwreck survivors…as few as there were in Arendell.

"I told you two to wait for me in the Great Hall," Elsa muttered irritably as she too began to saddle up her own horse. Anna was surprised to see her sister had donned an old dress for the occasion and didn't wear her icy getup. "Come on, we have to hurry!" She snapped as all three feverishly put the final touches on their respectable steed's reins. Finally, they were off into the stinging, biting rain, the cold even biting the bones of Elsa who winced as the torrents of rain cascaded down around them.

Finally, they reached the beach and Anna was horrified to see that a vessel…now only part of a vessel was being rocked by the waves, several fishermen surrounding a pair of people. Anna would have thought it was one heavier person if lightning hadn't pierced the sky at that very moment. In a man's arms a young woman lay, a deep wound at her temples bleeding profusely.

"Let me through, let me through!" Elsa demanded, dropping to her knees at the young man's side, "Let me see her wound." She removed one glove and pressed her hand against the woman's forehead. Instantly, the cut froze over and the woman's eyelids fluttered slightly.

"My sister…" he groaned, "The storm came out of nowhere and we crashed…" He looked up into the queen's eyes and she was startled to see under mud and sand and water a pair of piercing green eyes, "Queen Elsa, I am Prince Marco and this is my sister, Empress Cornelia of Palaspine and we've come to plea for your help."

* * *

**Frozen (c) Disney**  
**Palaspine, Walkers, Cornelia and Marco (c) Moi!**


	2. You Can Stay

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story last time! (And anon, if you want to be a sour puss and hate on my story, at least have the balls to say who you are!) And to all those who are following and have favorited it! This next chapter is...eh, but it will get better, I promise! This is more dialouge than anything but it was also pounded out on my work's ancient computer with no word processor! (Bummer!) **  
**Stay tuned, my mighty morphin' Power Rangers! **  
**(Also, pretty sure Elsa's paid the Pacific Northwest a visit because it is as COLD AS BALLS OUTSIDE!) **

**Dancing on a frozen Pond,**  
**Queenie **

* * *

Elsa glanced up at the young man Marco once again and arched an eybrow as he ravenously devoured a plate of food in front of him, "How long has it been since you've eaten?" She asked slowly as he looked up, his mouth coated in potatoes.

"Er, sorry," he muttered, grabbing a napkin and patting away at his mouth, "Well, we ran out of food about three days ago when the first of the storms hit us. Everything got washed overboard including the man who had tried to help us escape, Jaz."

"So how did you end up reaching our shores?" Elsa asked, crossing her arms over one another as she leaned forward slightly to hear his tale. She had changed from the muddy dress she had been wearing into a more comfortable dress for the meeting of her guests.

He swallowed before continuing, "When the sky cleared and the ocean had calmed down, we just...listened."

"You...listened?" Elsa's tone of voice was skepitcal at best.

Marco laughed softly before putting down his fork, "You wouldn't really understand it. Cornelia and I, we're what is known as a Dream Walker."

"What's a Dream Walker?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

"A Walker, as they're commonly called in Palaspine, are people who are believed to be posessed by the Evil One. He gives them great and mighty power, makes them strong and more aware. Most people who are Walkers merely can see people's Aura's, maybe can push themselves into the minds of others or see the future. Some of them can even control other people with their minds." He cleared his throat before answering the original question, "We listened for people's minds. We could hear them thinking...dreaming...just being human. A few Walkers can even travel through some people's dreams!"

Elsa's eyes widened at that thought, "Can you or your sister do that?"

He shook his head quickly, "No! Of course not! There's only been two or three cases of that and it was a long time ago, in a time where Walkers weren't hunted as much."

"Then what can you do?"

"We can move things with our minds...I can by will but Cornelia's got powers that I've never seen before. I don't think anyone really has ever seen it," He said, shrugging before he stabbed another potato and popped it into his mouth.

"Why do they hunt Walkers?" Kristoff asked, suddenly appearing by the door, hands crossed over his chest. Both jumped slightly as he took a seat next to the queen, "Ooh! Walnuts!"

"We were hunted because apparently, it was the will of the One Maker, the creator of all life." Marco said grimly, glancing up at the newcomer, "I think our whole religion in Palaspine is nothing but pure and utter folly."

"It sounds like it," Elsa mused, cocking her head over to the side slightly, watching him with her strange ice blue eyes, "And what did you say you needed of us?" She asked finally as he swallowed the lump of potato stuck in his throat.

"We just need to find solace. Perhaps a place to regroup and a place to live for a little while. Could we possibly seek shelter amongst your people? I promise, we won't hurt anyone or anything. We just want a place to stay."

Elsa rubbed her chin in thought for a moment, "Yes, you may stay." She stopped and then looked Marco up and down. His skin, while not as dark as the dictators in the south was tanned and his black curls would stand out amongst her people's fair hair and skin. "But the people of Arendell will I'm sure question you about your..."

"Oh thank you, Queen Elsa!" He grinned and Elsa found herself smiling back.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me and my sister until..." A frown graced Elsa's lips as she thought back to the Empress, Cornelia, "Do you know how your sister is faring?"

Marco's dark brows knit together and he shook his head, "I know nothing more than I did when we first arrived here."

"Very well," She turned back to Kristoff who was still stuffing his face with nuts, "Is Anna with Cornelia now?"

Kristoff nodded and swalled noisily, "Yes. She insisted she would stay by her side until the woman awoke."

Elsa nodded curtly and stood up, motioning for the two men to stand up as well, "Well now, we shall go check up on your sister then, Prince Marco."

* * *

Anna felt herself lulling off into Dreamland...again, instantly, she jerked awake and smoothed down a braid that had gone haywire in the process of her dozing off. She looked back down at the young woman and sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly. The physician had patched her up as best as he knew how but she was going to be in a lot of pain when she woke up. Her nose was slightly crooked and puffy while the cut that her sister had froze was already starting to bleed again. Her eyelids were purple and black and the doctor had to reset some bones that had been fractured.

She had never seen someone with hair so dark and full or skin that was tanned. Hers just tended to burn if she was out in the sunlight for too long.

"Come on, please wake up," Anna urged softly, touching the girl's cheek. She had to be older than Anna by at least a few years...maybe more around Elsa's age but she looked younger than the man she had arrived with. It had nearly taken a crowbar to pry him from what she had thought to be his little sister.

"Twins," He had said, much to her surprise, "Cornelia's my older siser."

It had been an hour since they stumbled into Arendell, cold, wet, hungry, tired and hurt. Marco had seemed to have sustained less injuries than his sister but still had gotten a once over by the doctor. Through pursed lips, he had given Marco a clean bill of health and then set to work with his sister who hadn't woken up since she had been found on the beach.

"I just want to talk to you," Anna whispered as she sighed and leaned back into the chair. Suddenly, as if the woman had been listening, her eyes snapped open and she looked over at Anna who looked back. Cornelia's eyes widened and she opened her lungs and began to scream! Instantly, Marco was at the door, rushing to his sister's aid, gripping her hand. Elsa was hot on his heel, eyeing Anna suspiciously.

"What did you do?!" She hissed as Anna held up her hands in silent defeat.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything! She just saw me and started screaming!" Anna swore as Elsa nodded and turned her attention back to Marco and Cornelia.

"W-what's going on?" Cornelia stutterd, her eyes flicking from Elsa to Anna to Kristoff who was leaning against the doorframe, watching the situation.

"Relax, it's okay. This," he motioned to Elsa, "Is Queen Elsa of Arendell. Her little sister Anna," here he nodded to the spunky redhead, "Has been watching out for you. I don't think she's left your side."

"Then...we did it?" She asked slowly, her eyes widening even more, "We're in Arendell?! We did it!" She cried out, wincing as she placed a hand on her head, "What...happened? I don't remember anything."

"We were in a boat accident." Her brother said grimly, "Jaz didn't make it."

"I remember," Cornelia mused, her eyebrows coming together, "But we did, so that's good. We're still alive."

"Agreed," Marco said, letting go of his sister's hand, "And they've agreed to let us stay in Arendell for a little while at least."

Cornelia turned back to Queen Elsa and gave her a quick little nod, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You can call me Elsa and I will call you Cornelia." The queen said smoothly as Cornelia nodded and smiled. Elsa noticed that her eyes, although not a piercing as Marco's were, were still the same green ocean color that reminded her of the fjord on a cloudless day.

"Thank you...Elsa," The name sat heavy on Cornelia's tongue but she was pleased to know that the queen and princess would not send them back to Palaspine...for a while, at least.

* * *

-Palaspine-

With a roar of anger, quills and wells of ink went flying around the room as Lorrius Butler slammed his hands against the table as the young man shook with terror, _"Tell me where they went or so help me, Maker..."_ He roared as the boy began to cry again. They had fitted him with a brace that kept him from using his powers which were minimal compared to the panic the two had caused at the coronation. Many still didn't believe that their beloved prince and princess were Walkers but Lorrius could see through their clever ruse. They thought they could go against the One Maker's commands and ascend to power only to cast Him aside...This had been a prophecy he had known well throughout his life but he never imagined that it would come in his lifetime.

"I don't know! I don't know!" The boy screamed as electricity coursed through his brain, "Please make it stop!"

Lorrius snapped his fingers and the electricity stopped, his body smoldering slightly. His head lulled forward and Lorrius knew that he was dead. Lorrius smirked and nodded towards the guards, "Get him out of here. He'll start stinking up the place in a few days."

They rushed forward and pulled the helmet from his head before dragging him away. It didn't bother Lorrius that the boy had died. Soon, all the Walkers would be dead, including the two bastard children. He would have their names and their parent's names erased from the history books. He would hunt them down and slaughter them and anyone who stood in his way.

Turning on his heel, he marched back up towards the throne room, the thrones of Jastin and Silva replaced for one grand seat that should have had a young Empress so bright eyed sitting in it. Instead there was nothing, merely an empty place in an empty palace. Most of the staff had been sent home due to the fact that there was no one here to wait on. Lorrius continued his stroll through the empty hallways, admiring pictures that the twins had kept up since their parent's unfortunate end. Finally, he found himself in the library, his footsteps muffled by the heavy carpet and ancient books.

He found his eyes wandering around the bookshelves, taking in each and every tome and text. Finally, his eyes rested on a small book that looked slightly newer than the others. Picking it up, he noticed that it belong to one Cornelia Aberforth and anyone who was caught messing with said book would have her to pay to. Chuckling slightly, he cracked it open and began to read.

"Arendall," it read in a very dull, dry manner, "Is located in one of the most northern fjords of the providence. Home to hundreds of mountains and thousands of lakes, rivers and millions of people in seven major cities around the reigon. Currently, Arendell is awaiting the coronation of Princess Elsa, first born of King Nicolas and Queen Aria. They have a second daughter named Anna."

He glanced down at a little girl's handwriting and a nasty leer came to his face. Underneath were the words, "I wanna go to Arendall!"

Lorrius slammed the book closed with a sneer of his face and sat down at the grand desk to write a letter to Queen Elsa.


	3. Of Snow and The Past

Cornelia slowly opened her eyes and sighed in content. It had been quite some time since she had last slept so well. However, it was in a strange bed, towering panes of glass looking out onto a sky that looked like it was filled with cotton. She sat up and looked around before something caught her eye at the other end of the bed. Someone was sitting in the chair across from her, a cloud the same color as the ones that hung so low in the sky over his head as well. He was puffy and white and had a carrot nose! He was indeed one of the most peculiar creatures that Cornelia had ever seen.

"Hi there!" He greeted, waving at her. Cornelia looked at him once more before choosing to respond.

"Uh, hello." She said hesitantly, "What are you?"

The creature scoffed and jumped off the chair, waddling over to her, "I'm a snowman, silly! Haven't you ever seen a snowman before?"

She cocked her head and shook her head in confusion. The snowman rolled his eyes and waddled over to her, still smiling, "Well, my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Warm…hugs?" Cornelia asked skeptically as his shoulders sagged and he looked over at the door as it burst open, Anna bounding into the room. Instantly, she stopped when she saw Olaf who gave her a giant grin and a wave.

"Hi Anna!" He said; the redhead looking from Olaf to Cornelia.

"Did you…?" She began to ask but then shook her head from the thought, "Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." Cornelia gave her a warm smile as Anna plopped down next to her and gave her another wide smile, "Thank you again for letting us stay. I know my brother and me are extremely grateful…even if he hasn't admitted it yet. He's quite stubborn."

"You said you were twins?" Anna asked as Cornelia stretched, feeling the cut at her forehead with a wince.

"Yes, I'm 10 minutes older, even if Marco doesn't like to admit it," She sighed and leaned back on her pillows, looking out the window, "We've been with each other for such a long time now, by ourselves. But it's expected of us, I mean. We're the crowned children of Palaspine…er, sorry, were the crowned children of Palaspine." She sighed and ran her hands through her already massive hair, "I don't know what we're going to do. What will happen to Palaspine without us?"

"What happened to your parents?" Anna asked softly, reaching out to take Cornelia's warm hands in her own cool, dry ones, "I mean, don't they still live there?"

Cornelia's stomach gave a lurch, "No, they were assassinated."

* * *

_Cornelia couldn't wait to eat her favorite meal: candied yams, crackling duck, and an array of greens that were native to the north. Her parents had opted for a red wine, as dark as blood and almost as thick. Both she and Marco had sparkling water, a treat reserved only for the aristocrats, since they were still too young to allow the wine to slip past their tongues._

_ "How was your day today, dear?" Lady Silva asked Marco as she bit into one of the yams. A moan of appreciation escaped her lips as she chewed, "The yams are well done as usual, Jzargo."_

_ The cook, a man from the south bowed deeply and smiled at the queen, "Thank you, Your Majesty." He said in a deep, raspy voice, "It is my pleasure to serve you." _

_ Emperor Jastin gave the cook a nod as well, Marco speaking over the clatter of silverware. "I worked on my piano piece that Ms. Vera gave me and learned more about the history of Palaspine." _

_ "That's so lovely dear!" Silva cooed, turning to her daughter, "And you, my little Songbird?" _

_ Cornelia swallowed noisily and put down her fork, "I sang! Ms. Vera said that my song is almost done and there will be a recital for me in front of the Council." _

_ "I would love to hear it sometime." Jastin said, sipping from his glass as a grin lit up his daughter's face, "What about now? Can you sing it without the piano?" _

_ "Yes, Papa!" She crooned as she stood up and brushed out her pretty dress, "The song is called "Lady of the Water." _

_ "Go on then, Songbird," Silva urged, drinking from her own goblet, still smiling. Cornelia tapped a beat with her foot and began to sing a warbling tune about a girl who went down to the water's edge, caught sight of her reflection and drowned in the pond. _

_ When she got to the part with the lady falling into the water, her father began to cough. She faltered slightly but between fits of hacking, he motioned for her to continue. She did so but her voice seemed a little more feeble this time. Her father began to cough even harder until, suddenly, with one bone ratting cough, red flecks spewed from her father's mouth and covered Cornelia's face. At first, she thought it was wine but the hot smell of blood soon proved otherwise. _

_ "JASTIN!" Silva screamed as he began to vomit his insides, tears pouring down his face. _

_ "Papa!" Marco yelled, grabbing his father's coat sleeve as spastic retching coursed through his body. At that moment, Silva began coughing as well, gripping the tabletop as her own blood began to pour from her mouth. _

_ "Momma," Cornelia fell to her mother's side, guards rushing in from either side, grabbing Jzargo, "Momma, please stop playing!" _

_ Her mother turned over slowly and Cornelia was horrified to see the blood on her teeth…the red foam on her lips…_

_ "C…Cornelia…" Her mother mumbled, "Take care…of…" Her eyes fluttered closed and with one more hacking cough that sent more blood into her face, her mother's head lulled to the side and her chest stopped moving. _

_ "Marco? MARCO!" Cornelia screamed while the guards dragged away a kicking, snarling Jzargo, still crying that he was innocent. Marco fell to his sister's side and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He too was covered in their parent's blood, his hands coated with red. _

_ "Get up, Cornelia, get up!" He yelled at her but his words fell on deaf ears. She tried to stand but her knees were rooted to the ground. She couldn't possibly move. Someone grabbed her by her arms and hauled her up, steering her and her brother away from the carnage of the room. Servants were already racing into the room trying to cover up the bodies of their beloved parents with white sheets. _

_ "Papa! Papa!" Cornelia screamed, trying to fight against the guards. It was only because Marco's hand was on her arm she was able to control her powers. Tears streamed down her face while she shrieked again and again. Suddenly, a great hand came down and slapped her across the cheek to stop her screaming and she instantly shut her mouth. _

_ "Quiet, you stupid girl!" One of the guards hissed, tossing both Cornelia and Marco into an empty bedroom. They then slammed and locked the door behind the prince and princess, who clung to each other and cried as their parents death echoed in their minds._

* * *

"Poisoned?!" Anna gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, "That's awful, I am so sorry, Cornelia."

Cornelia gave her a sad little smile and a shrug, "It was a long time ago. We thought at the time Jzargo was the one who poisoned the wine but I now suspect it was probably Lorrius."

"Who's Lorrius, Lia?" Another voice asked and Cornelia flicked her eyes to see the little snowman leaning up on his stick arms, the smile gone and now replaced by wide eyes. She was taken aback at the nickname but decided to indulge in the question.

"He was the head of the council in Palaspine. He also cracked down on Walkers in the cities and killed hundreds of them while our parents were in power."

"Why didn't your parents stop him?" Anna asked. Cornelia sighed irritably and squared her shoulders.

"What more could they have done?! Their own children were Walkers! Palaspine's been killing Walkers since it was first founded! The council did most of that. Our family merely oversaw the people. All military was given to the Council." She explained, trying to keep the edge out of her voice, "Besides, they were killed before they could do anything else about it. They wanted to stop it but they couldn't."

"Oh…" Olaf said, drawing out the "O" in the word before glancing out the window, "Anna! Lia! It's snowing!"

"Lia?" Cornelia muttered, throwing the blankets back and padding over to the window, "Oh, that's not right! The sky is broken! Clouds are falling out of it!"

"What are you talking about?! Come on, it's the first snow of the year!" Anna grabbed her new friend's hand and they dashed over to a closet. Anna threw open the doors and began to fling warm clothes at Cornelia. A hat landed on her foot and when she leaned down to pick it up, she instantly lost her balance, tumbling over.

"You're telling me you've never seen snow before?!" Anna asked, turning back to her friend. She had already dawned her own winter dress and clothes, "What are you doing on the floor, Lia?"

"No, I haven't and you knocked me over!" She grumbled, sitting up, "What is snow?"

"It's frozen water! It's what Olaf's made out of," Anna explained, motioning to the little snowman who gave them a big hearted smile and a wave, "Come on! I want to build a fort! And maybe a friend for Olaf!" The two hurried from the room, Anna dragging Cornelia into the small study where her sister, Kristoff and Marco sat, discussing something in hushed tones.

"Cornelia!" Marco said, catching sight of the fully dressed young monarch, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Elsa! It's snowing!" Anna gushed, pointing out the window, "And they've never seen snow before! Can we please go outside? Oh please?"

Elsa arched a white eyebrow and looked from Cornelia and back to Anna, "How are you feeling, Cornelia?"

"Oh, I feel much better, Your Grace," She said softly. The ice queen made Cornelia a little nervous to be around, the coldness radiating from her would certainly mean death for any other person. But her brother had seemed to taken a liking to the queen so maybe she could as well.

Elsa waved a dismissive hand, "You may call me Elsa and I will call you Cornelia. Would you like some breakfast before we went out?" Elsa asked, motioning to a wide array of breakfast items. Cornelia's stomach growled loudly when she saw the freshly poached eggs, still steaming in the air.

"Oh yes please!" Anna said brightly, sitting down next to Kristoff who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. She giggled and then grabbed something off the table and bit into it. Cornelia piled eggs and bacon onto her plate dug in. She was ravished, not eating since they had first arrived at the palace and when she had regained consciousness. Her head still throbbed slightly but she felt much better. There was a silence unlike any other that had been penetrating her head. She had never been without the company of her own brother. However, she thought nothing of it and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Have you heard anything from anyone? Any of your subjects notice who we are?" Marco asked Elsa, who was still milling over her berries.

"None that I know of," She said softly, trying to stab a blueberry with a fork. Finally, she got so fed up, she merely froze the berry and picked it up with her fingers, popping it into her mouth. She chewed for a moment before looking out the window, the snow falling faster and harder now, "I do believe that we should go outside before it really starts snowing."

Anna smiled up at Kristoff, "Does this mean I have to go get the sled?" He asked, pretending to be irritated.

"Oh please! We can take Lia and Marco to the pond and take them ice skating!" Anna gushed. Marco leaned over and touched his sister's hand.

"Lia?" He asked softly. His sister shrugged and smiled at him.

"I got a nickname, I guess." She responded, giving his hand a squeeze, "Come on, it will be fun! I've never been…" She looked over at Elsa, "What's skating?"

The ice queen gave the young woman a knowing smile and tapped the side of her nose in acknowledgement, "You'll see soon enough!"

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm back. To those of you who don't know, my laptop broke and I lost quite a bit of my data. Fortunately, I was able to save this story and get a new laptop! (Thank God for a job, ammirite?) Now, this story has been some concern to me. I've been getting attacked by an anon guest who thinks she's apparently clever. I'm really thinking about dropping it...I'm still debating about it. Either that or shortening it up immensely...not like it's already going to be quite short. **

**Anyway, I am really seriously considering putting this one up on the chopping block. I'm at a crossroads. Whether or not you like the story, I'd love to hear some feedback from anyone who reads it. It means a lot to me. In advance, I hope you guys have an excellent Christmas and a fantastic new year! **

**Hanging around the mistletoe, **  
**Queenie**


End file.
